Love the way you lie
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn... OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia y la cancion Love the way you lie tampoco es mia, le pertenece a Eminem. ewe

* * *

><p><em>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<em>

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Abrió la botella de vodka que el hermano de su esposa Natalia le había regalado y le dio un gran sorbo mientras cambiaba de canal uno tras otro los canales de la televisión.

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate_

Escucho unos pasos acercándose y la puerta que estaba a su espalda siendo abierta.

"Alfred?" Llamaba su esposa, quien acababa de llegar de solo Dios sabe donde, pues había tomado la costumbre de irse y no avisar a donde ni por cuanto tiempo se iría.

_Its like I'm huffing paint_

_And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me_

_She fucking hates me and I love it_

Luego de su segundo trago a la botella, la albino se puso frente a el con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

"_Hi idear_" Se aclaraba la garganta. "Donde estuviste?" Trataba de pensar en algo claro, pues obviamente el poder del vodka no lo dejaba.

_Wait_

_Where you going, I'm leaving you_

_No you ain't, come back_

_We're running right back_

_Here we go again, it's so insane_

"Ya no puedo mas con esto" Dijo seria y se marcho hacia su cuarto, de donde saco unas maletas y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en ella.

Le tomo unos pocos segundos al americano para asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, se levanto rápidamente, casi tropezando al inicio pero llego a la habitación.

"A donde crees que vas!" Se acercaba a ella, mientras que la chica trataba de empujarlo violentamente.

Pero el ojiazul tenía mas fuerza y la arrincono en la pared dándole un beso forzado en los labios.

Mientras esa seguía queriéndolo apartar brutalmente, saboreo la lengua (Con sabor a vodka) de su esposo.

_Cause when it's going good it's going great_

_I'm superman with the wind at his back_

El americano seguía ejerciendo un poco más de rudeza en el beso, hasta que la albina correspondió al beso a regañadientes y dejo de oponer tanta resistencia.

_But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped_

El ojiazul rompió el beso por falta de aire, y fue ahí cuando la chica aprovecho para propinarle una gran bofetada en su mejilla izquierda.

_Who's that dude I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

"Me marcho con mi hermano Ivan!" Gritaba ferozmente, sin darle tiempo al ojiazul de contestar, se encerró en el baño, poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

Bajo la tasa del baño y se sentó en esta, abrazando sus piernas y emitiendo sollozos.

Alfred camino hacia la puerta del baño y junto su oído derecho en ella para escuchar que la albina estaba llorando.

_You ever love somebody so much_

_You can barely breathe when you're with 'em_

_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_Yeah them chills used to get 'em_

_Now you're getting fucking sick at lookin at 'em_

Se queda callado por unos momentos, mientras que en su cabeza corren mil maldiciones por minuto hacia su persona.

"Natalia…" Se aclaraba de nuevo la garganta y tocaba la puerta con sus nudillos para que su esposa le prestara atención. "_Open the door_"

"No!" Exclamo la chica.

Comenzó a girar la perilla en desesperación. "Abre la puerta!" Comenzaba a golpearla, hasta que de una patada, cayo derribándola.

_You swore you'd never hit 'em_

_Never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each others face_

_Spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em_

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw_

_Bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em_

Se acerco a donde estaba su esposa y la tomo del cabello con un poco de rudeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Vas a hacer caso ahora?" Llamo con voz ronca.

Se miraron por unos momentos sin decirse nada.

_So lost in the moments when you're in them_

_It's the craze that the corporate controls you both_

_So they say it's best to go your seperate ways_

Como pasaron de ser una feliz pareja a esto? Si todo parecía ser de maravilla en su relación, todos lo opinaban.

_Guess they don't know you_

_Cause today, that was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

Quizás todo paso muy rápido, no se conocieron lo bastante bien, tal vez solo se casaron para que sus familiares y amigos estuvieran felices y orgullosos, tal vez…

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave_

"Natalia, _I'm sorry_" Soltó su agarre en el cabello de la albino y se arrodillo frente a ella.

"No fue mi intención" Susurraba, tomando sus manos, pero esta las aparto bruscamente.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

Siguió murmurando palabras de disculpa hacia la albino, pidiéndole una oportunidad mas, que no era su intención, que podían olvidar sus problemas, palabras que solo la albino se ponía a escucharlas y limitarse a no decir nada, mientras que con la palma de su mano se limpiaba las lagrimas.

_Now I know we said things_

_Did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_But your temper is just as bad is mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_When it comes to love…_

Se levanto de la tasa del baño y tomo el mentón del americano y lo levanto para que lo viera a los ojos.

"No quiero seguir contigo" Lo miraba con expresión seria y sin intenciones de saber si sus palabras lo herían o no.

Se fue, pasando al americano de largo sin siquiera verlo a la cara por ultima vez.

_…You're just as blinded_

_Baby, please come back it wasn't you maybe it was me_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

Salió corriendo tras ella, si lo que tenia ahora se le podía llamar 'paciencia' en estos momentos ya la había perdido, pero también era muy lógico por que la albino no quería estar con el ni un Segundo mas, escucho la puerta cerrarse de un azote.

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

"Natalia, abre la puerta, te prometo que solucionaremos esto" Buscaba en sus bolsillos la llave de la habitación.

"No quiero escuchar mas!" Continuaba empacando ahora otra maleta.

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

_Told you this is my fault, look in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

Tomo la llave rápidamente y con un poco de temblor en la mano, abrió la puerta de golpe, en grandes y pocas zancadas se dirigió hasta la chica, la tomo por las hombros y la giro para que se vieran a la cara.

_Next time, there won't be no next time_

_I apologize even though I know it's lies_

_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fucking leave again_

_I'mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

"Natalia, dije que estaba arrepentido, no vas a creerme?" La miraba completamente serio.

"N-No quiero saber mas de ti" Forcejeaba para que la dejara escapar. "Solo no quiero pelear mas…" Susurro y dejo de forcejear tanto.

Alfred la miro con expresión triste y la rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo, le dedico un beso en la frente y continúo abrazándola.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

"Te prometo que todo se solucionara…" Le susurro a la albina, y por unos minutos el también deseaba que fuera cierto.

* * *

><p>Hm... Hay una segunda parte de la cancion, cuenta como continuacion?:B<br>xD  
>Bueno, esto seria como un flashback del fic anterior que publique 'Superman' xP (Si, tambien es cancionxDD)<br>que opinan? no estaba segura de si poner a Belarus amenazando a Alfred con un cuchillo xddd  
>Reviews?<br>leeran mis otros fics? :B

_**Kolkolkol~!**_


End file.
